


The Voice in His Head

by MusiciansMaid



Series: Song Soulmate Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Sakura/Sasuke, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, He's just a love-blind idiot really, It's a musical baby, Musical Theater Major Reader, No Beta- We die like Shinobi, POV Multiple, Rent Spoilers, Singing Soulmate AU, Slight OOC Shikamaru, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciansMaid/pseuds/MusiciansMaid
Summary: Once you turn 18, your soulmate can hear you sing in their head. So as a musical theatre major, you've always felt a little bad for your soulmate... whomever they might me. You've never heard them sing. Ever. Meeting them was going to be difficult.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Series: Song Soulmate Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally can't get over the Soulmate TikToks and just bust this first part out super quick!

When you turn 18, you can hear your soulmate sing in your head. Maybe your soulmate just wasn’t the singing type because even after you graduated high school and departed for University, there was nothing. That never discouraged you of course; you loved to sing and dance - so much so that you’re actually majoring in Musical Theater at Konoha University. You put on your favorite road-trip playlist and jammed with the music the whole car ride, not even really thinking about your poor soulmate.

You pulled up to your new residence for the next four years, buzzing with excitement. You opened the door to your dorm and saw a girl with baby pink hair unpacking her things.

“Oh! Hi! I’m Haruno Sakura, you must be my roommate!” She extended a hand out towards you, kind green eyes meeting yours.

“L/N Y/N. Nice to meet you! I’m gonna apologize in advance. I’m a musical theatre major so if I get too annoying you can always kick me out.” You smiled back, shaking her hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m pursuing a PhD in medicine. If I get too crabby, don’t hesitate to call me out on it.”

The two of you shared a laugh and unpacked your things.

“So… have you met your soulmate yet?” Sakura asked innocently.

You shook your head. “Nope. Haven’t even heard them sing.”

She stared at you in disbelief. “No way! Not even a little peep? A hum?”

“Nothing. Zip. Not even like… absently singing in the shower. And everyone sings in the shower, it’s got the best acoustics!” You groaned, carefully taking your ukulele out of its case. “I’ve been thinking maybe they’re not eighteen yet but.. I dunno.” You absently plucked at the strings. “Have you found yours yet?”

Sakura blushed. Hard. “Yeah.. We actually figured it out before his eighteenth. I was lucky enough to grow up with Sasuke so when he heard my voice in his head, he already knew.”

“Awww! That’s so sweet! So when you guys met up, like was there a spark? My parents said they  _ sparked _ but I don’t know what that  _ means _ .” You were perched on your bed now, clutching at your pillow.

“Yeah, there was like… a ringing in our ears and when we got closer it got louder and louder… and then we held hands and I felt this jolt rush through me. Almost like when you shock someone? But my entire body. All at once.” Sakura was mirroring you on her bed across the room. “Sasuke went to travel with his brother so I’m glad we figured it out quickly. I sing to him sometimes and he kind of hums occasionally. It’s nice.” Her face fell into a peaceful smile.

“That’s the cutest shit I’ve ever heard.” You flopped onto your bed. “I just hope my soulmate doesn’t kill me for the torture I’ll be putting them through,” you chuckled “I know I get annoyed at myself when I’m rehearsing but I can’t imagine how they’re going to feel about a stranger singing in their head all the time. Especially the same songs  _ over  _ and  _ over _ again.”

Sakura shook her head. “I’m sure they love your voice. Maybe they’re just shy!”

“Maybe…”

~* The Next Day *~

You woke up for your first class, not even surprised to see Sakura already gone. It was almost noon. You shrugged, getting dressed for the day. You decided on a simple white crop top, faded skinny jeans, and your favorite sneakers, taking your skateboard across campus to the Music Hall. There was a faint ringing in your ears as you passed a large crowd but it faded so quickly you barely had time to register it.  _ Maybe my soulmate is on campus? That would be way too easy. _

You settled in for class, trying to focus on the syllabus. You didn’t even realize class was over until everyone around you packed up. “Shit.” You muttered under your breath, scampering off to your next classes. The rest of the day went on like that and honestly, it drained you. It wasn’t until the last class of the day that the pep returned to your step. Musical Theater 101. This semester's musical was going to be RENT. You cheered a little, already figuring you would try to audition for Maureen.

Once class let out you pulled out your headphones, finding the soundtrack on your phone and listening to “Take Me or Leave Me” on repeat. Not to annoy Sakura the first day back, you found a secluded area on campus, humming along with the song at first.  _ Sorry soulmate _ .

“ Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say, ‘Baby's so sweet’. Ever since puberty everybody stares at me! Boys, girls - I can't can't help it baby. So be kind, don't lose your mind, just remember that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn;

Take me baby or leave me! Take me baby or leave me!” 

You couldn’t help belting out with the song, the message taking you over. You imagined your faceless soulmate there in front of you, confronting them. 

“A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage baby - let's have fun! You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight too, now baby! So be mine, and don't waste my time cryin' - ‘Oh Honeybear - are you still my baby?’ Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be and if you give a damn; take me baby or leave me!”

You smiled a little, humming Joanne’s parts and finishing out the rest of the song. You tried to channel your inner sensuality as you sang, hoping to match the chaotic bisexual that Maureen truly is. After practicing a few more lines and making some tweaks, you felt satisfied… for now. In reality you needed to get some food in your stomach.

~* Shikamaru *~

He heard humming in his head and groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Choji chuckled.

“Soulmate singing again?” He munched at his chips with a stupid smug look on his face.

“She’s about to. She’s humming.” Shika grumbled. “How’d I get  _ so _ lucky to have a soulmate that sings. All. The. Time. I thought she was singing earlier too but it was just some ringing. Annoying.”

Choji dropped his bag. “Shika, you do know what ringing means, right?” When Shika didn’t respond, Choji snorted. “Dude! She’s on this campus! You said she was getting louder yesterday, right? That was move-in day! You must have been close to her whenever you heard the ringing!”

“Right. I was in a huge crowd. It could have been anyone. Besides… to chase a girl around campus? Sounds like a drag…” Shika rolled over and suddenly your voice entered his head. Your voice dripping with honey in his ears. The lyrics struck in his heart. It was like you were singing to him. “Take me… or leave me? Don’t waste my time?” Shika sat up, locking eyes with Choji.

“Sounds like she’s tired of waiting. You haven’t given her anything to work with. I’d be tired too.” Choji smirked, finishing off his chips. “I think you’re going to have to chase after a girl, Shika.”

“Wait, she stopped… Nope… She keeps repeating parts over and over again. Ugh. I wish she wasn’t so  _ good _ . Then maybe I could actually be annoyed!” The faintest blush creeped across his cheeks, covering his eyes with his arm.

~* Audition Day *~

Audition days always made your stomach churn. Yeah you were confident in your abilities but there were a lot of talented people here. Finding a nice corner to do your vocal warmups, you shake the nerves right out. You felt a poke at your back and squeaked, whipping around. Sakura was giggling, her tongue poking out. 

“Sakura! What are you doing here?” You clutched at your heart, trying to calm it down.

“I wanted to be here to support you! And to keep a lookout in case your soulmate turns up! Any ringing?” 

You shook your head. “Nothing. Not ever since the first day but I passed a huge crowd.” You smiled nevertheless. “Thank you for coming.” The two of you hugged tight before Sakura left to find a seat. 

Your name was finally called and you gave it your all. The director seemed to like you from the smile on his face, so hopefully you’d make it to the main cast. Sakura treated you to lunch afterwards so you’d finally step away from the crowd waiting for the cast list. 

When your phone lit up with the notification that the cast list was up, you bolted.

“Y/N… Y/N…. come on…”

_ L/N, Y/N ~~~ Mimi Marquez _

You froze. Not only did you get into the main cast but you got a bigger role than you auditioned for. Mimi had more songs, which meant more rehearsal time.

“Did you get who you wanted?” Sakura chimed in.

“I… I got Mimi.. She’s got like… the biggest female role in the show.” You were still trying to wrap your head around this situation.

“That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you!” 

_ Oh sweet summer child.  _ “Sakura… I got the role of a stripper. A stripper with like… seven songs.” The color started to drain from Sakura’s face as she understood the gravity of this situation. “My soulmate is gonna  _ hate _ me.”

Rehearsals were hell. You didn’t expect the choreography to be this difficult but they actually had you learning basic pole dancing for this role. You would often come back to your dorm with bruises on your thighs, knees, and elbows. You went over your script until you were ready to go off-book, Sakura helping you out with your lines at your dorm occasionally. She’d even rip you away to a cafe or the library to just relax and hang out with the friends you’ve come to make. Hinata and TenTen were your two newest friends and they brought along Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji.

Naruto and Lee were the best at distracting everyone else from their stresses. Neji and Shino were great at keeping everyone on task (which was very useful for study group sessions). And Kiba? Well Kiba was a huge flirt.

“Hey, Y/N? How many minutes are in a year again?” He would chuckle at your annoyed face, refusing to accept your answer unless you sang it.

“You’re just trying to piss my soulmate off, huh?”

“They’re the ones pissing  _ me  _ off Y/N. A girl as bangin’ as you with that voice? Forget it I would have tried tracking you down the minute I heard you in my head!” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You flushed and shoved him away. “Get out of here, you  _ dog _ .” 

Eventually rehearsals ramped up, every minute detail called on to get fixed. You made up a quick little ‘I’m sorry that rehearsals are taking so long’ tune you’d try to sing as you get reset…  _ again _ . This went on for a couple of months before it was finally time for the big day.

~* Shikamaru *~

Okay. Yes. Your singing is amazing and he loves to hear it but  _ christ  _ would you pick a different song? Or a few different songs? He had them all memorized by now and it was driving him  _ insane _ . Choji, of course, was eating it up and Ino wasn’t sympathetic at all.

“You idiot. Have you even looked up the songs she’s singing? Those could be major clues!” The three of them sat at a nearby cafe, enjoying - well…  _ trying _ to enjoy - some peace and quiet.

“No I haven’t, Ino. That’s all so troublesome. Ugh… Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes? What kind of lyrics are that?!” He chugged his coffee, grumbling to himself.

Ino smacked her forehead. “Shika… you are the smartest guy I know… But you’re also the  _ biggest idiot I know _ ! That is the iconic line in RENT, the  _ musical _ . The  _ musical _ our  _ theater _ program happens to be putting on this semester!  _ Shika _ !” She punched his arm. “Your soulmate is in the show! She’s gotta be! We have to go!” She whipped out her phone. “Look, opening night is this weekend! There’s still tickets left!”

Choji piped up. “Sounds like fun to me, I’m game.”

Shika, however, buried his head. “What a drag…”

His friends dragged him to the opening show, Ino using her  _ feminine charm  _ to land them some decent seats. She definitely didn’t mention that they thought Shikamaru’s soulmate was in the show and were bumped closer to the stage as a result. Definitely not. Ino even forced Shika to dress up, pulling out his nicest forest green button up and black jeans. She brought a bouquet for him too, consisting of anemones, purple hyacinths, and daffodils. All that was left was to find his soulmate.

The lights dimmed, signaling the start of the performance. Shika knew you had walked onto the stage because there was a faint ringing in his ears. He silently hoped to himself that it wouldn’t ruin your performance.

The curtain raised and he saw three potential candidates, though his eyes kept flickering over to you. He really hoped it was you. By the end of the song he had it rounded down to one. The way you were singing in his head just didn’t match how she was moving. The ringing faded and he knew you had left the stage, anxiously waiting to solve this puzzle.

Thankfully he didn’t want to wait too long. The play was interesting, sure, but it got way more interesting when the ringing returned to his ears and “Light My Candle” started. He snatched the program from Choji, scanning to find your name. “L/N, Y/N…. Y/N.” He smiled to himself, hearing your voice in his head again. Thank the gods it really was you. The song made a whole lot more sense now that he could hear both parts but he didn’t like the feeling stirring inside him watching this guy openly stare at your ass.

_ She really does have a nice ass… Wait handcuffs?  _ He jolted, the image flashing through his head. It was nice. He snapped out of it, the ringing disappearing again.

“Was that her?” Ino and Choji both whispered. 

Shika could only nod dumbly, his head reeling. The rest of the musical passed by like a blur but like whiplash the ringing in his ears brought him back to reality. When did the poles get there? Suddenly you appeared in a red silk robe at the top rafter, heavy rock guitar shaking him from his stupor. A familiar song dripped from your lips, now painted dark purple.

His jaw dropped, watching you crawl across the catwalk and hang over the railing then suddenly you tore off the rope, revealing…  _ leather _ . Black leather halter bra, booty shorts, and fishnet leggings galore. Not to mention the red stilettos you strut around in. His jaw dropped when you slid down one of the poles, barely registering Choji’s snickers and Ino smacking his arm. You were spinning around like… well… a stripper - not that he’s ever been to a strip club of course… but like… in the movies.

You were upside down on the pole and ended up on the floor and into a split. 

“Meow.” You purred. 

Shikamaru was gripping the armrests like a vice; Ino having long since taken the bouquet. You were strutting around that stage like you owned it, your voice filling the theater and his head.  _ When did this asshole get here? _ You were crawling up onto a table, leaning in entirely too close to this…  _ Roger _ … Shika never thought he would be the jealous type, but here he was, jealous that he couldn’t be the one receiving your attention.

He couldn’t focus on the rest of the musical, he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to see you face-to-face. He didn’t even notice your death scene until he heard Ino sniffling. “Shit, what did I miss?” He whispered.

“Your soulmate is dying!” Ino whisper-yelled, punching him in the arm. “Pay attention!”

His eyes snapped to the stage as Roger was cradling you in his arms and sobbing his eyes out. Then without warning you leapt back up, shouting about jumping over the moon. Okay he probably should have paid closer attention to the rest of the musical cuz that made zero sense. The lights faded out at the last curtain call and Shika was caged in by Ino and Choji.

“Guys, what the hell? Let me out.” He tried side-stepping his friends but they blocked his moves.

“Chill out Shikamaru. Just wait here until everyone else leaves. I’m sure she’s gotta change and all that.” Ino pleaded, pushing him to sit down again. After an excruciating half an hour they finally let him stand and go outside, Ino handing the bouquet out for him. He tried to be nonchalant as he left the theater, scanning the remaining crowd for your face.

You seemed to be scanning too.

~* Your POV *~

Your ears rang whenever you were on stage; louder than the first time you ever heard it, so you knew your soulmate was here. Only problem was… a lot of people were here. You were going to have to be patient. When the final curtain fell you let out a breath. Your ears were still ringing. You could have easily rushed out that curtain to find them but you were caked in makeup and sweat. They would just have to wait.

Quickly freshening up, you wiped off the gross theater makeup and went with a simpler look. Thank the gods Sakura convinced you to let her and your friends take you to dinner afterwards, otherwise you wouldn’t have had an outfit. You slipped into your ripped black skinny jeans, black slip top, and brown leather jacket. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you stepped outside.

Immediately you were caught in a blur of pink, Sakura picking you up with her deceptively strong arms.

“Oh my gosh you were amazing! We’re so proud of you!” She squealed.

“We?” Then too many arms were around you at once. Minus Neji, of course. “Oof.. Okay okay I need to breathe!” They eventually let you go, talking amongst themselves.

You were scanning the crowd, your ears still ringing. You almost didn’t realize it was getting louder.

“L/N, Y/N?”

You whipped around, your friends freezing. In front of you stood a tall handsome man with dark black hair pulled into a nice man-bun, a few tendrils framing his face. He was very nicely dressed, those colors really suit him. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand, holding out a bouquet with the other. There were anemones, purple hyacinths, and daffodils… 

“No way.” “Is that?” “Damn he’s lucky!” “...maru?” Voices overlapped in your group.

“Y-yeah… That’s me… And you?”

“Nara Shikamaru… I’m uh… Your soulmate.” 

You reached out to take the bouquet, your fingers brushing against each other. A jolt of electricity ran through you, causing you both to flinch, the bouquet falling.

“Ah shit.” Shikamaru reached out, snagging it before the flowers could be ruined, clearing his throat.

The ringing stopped.

“Um.. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to dinner? With me? Uh… tonight?” His face was red.

You looked to Sakura who only gave you a look of:  _ are you kidding? Go! Have fun! _ You beamed up at him, taking the bouquet for real this time and clutching it close. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell that got long. There will be a part two!
> 
> *Edit Because I forgot to put the flower meanings like a dumb idiot*  
> Anemone - Anticipation  
> Daffodil - New Beginnings  
> Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow / Please forgive me


	2. Date Time

The two of you walked close to each other, taking the scenic route to the diner nearby. You clutched the bouquet close to your chest, inhaling the sweet aroma.

“So Nara Shikamaru… Tell me about yourself.” You grinned, looking up into his dark black eyes.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You can just call me Shikamaru… or uh… whatever you want.” He smiled down at you and you felt butterflies race to your stomach. “There’s not much to tell really… I’m just an average guy with an average life.”

She squinted up at him. “Uh-huh… Sure. Well okay… What’s your major? You obviously know mine.”

He smirked. “Undeclared.”

You rolled your eyes. “Parents? Siblings?”

“Together. None.” He rest his hands at the back of his neck, staring up into the sky to avoid your glare. “You?”

“Same.” You huffed. “Hobbies?”

“Chess.” He met your eyes this time.

“Oh come on, it’s like you’re purposely not giving me anything to work with here.”

“Maybe I just want to see you work for it.” He teased, his tone sending shivers down your back. You straightened, looking at the bouquet.

“Well… Right now all I’ve got is you think you’re pretty average, but you’re indecisive.” You chuckled. “Except… no… You’re deliberate with your actions - being a chess player and all.” You smiled. “You don’t really want to be here - University - I mean… hence the undeclared major… Maybe your parents want you to get a degree or you know you’ll need  _ something _ for your future; you’re smart and you plan ahead mister chess player… and the fact that you only listed  _ chess _ as your singlar hobby shows that you’re a strategist. You like to keep your cards close to your hand and only show them when necessary. I think you  _ know _ you’re not ‘just an average guy’ but you’re trying to make yourself seem that way, and that part is a complete mystery to me.” You met his eyes with a softened gaze, his surprised look telling you that you were right. “Oh, we’re here.” You chirped, the neon lights of the Ichiraku Diner lighting up the night.

You stepped into the door, looking back at a dumbfounded Shikamaru. “Well?” He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was trapped in, following you inside. You slid into a booth, looking over the menu thoughtfully even though you knew exactly what you were going to order. This was Naruto’s favorite place to eat and it eventually became the new hangout for your group.

“Have you eaten here before?” Shikamaru’s voice reeling you back in from memory lane.

You flushed. “Uh yeah, I guess you could say that.” As if on cue, Ayame came up to your table, her sweet smile masking the mischievous look she was giving you.

“Oh, Y/N! Good to see you again! How was the performance? Getting your usual tonight?” This bitch knew exactly what she was doing.

“U-uh it was good! Great actually. A-and yes please, but tell pops to surprise me for the milkshake.” You met Shikamaru’s eyes briefly before hiding behind the menu again… until Ayame snatched it up from your hands.

“And for you, sir?”

Shika looked like a deer in headlights. “The uh cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake please.” He handed back his menu, looking at you with obviously many questions.

“Okay so I come here a lot.” You grinned, now fully embarrassed. “Naruto loves it here so it’s kind of become the new spot for us to hang out.”

His laugh bubbled up from his chest. “I can see that… So, Miss Detective. You seem to have me all figured out but I know very little about you.” He folded his hands in front of his face. “I gotta ask, why Musical Theater?”

You bit your lip. “I like the stories. And I know I could have pursued acting rather than musicals… but there’s something  _ different _ about characters expressing their feelings through song. I mean, you can get a read on their whole life with one song… The way they sing showcases their age, the lyrics; their maturity and viewpoint on life… With really good musicals, like Sweeny Todd, you can know the entire plot listening just to the instrumental. And it doesn’t have to be singing either! Hamilton is a very popular musical right now and only like… three people ever actually sing but that shows the differences in character immaculately. Those that rap want change and the rap style changes as the colonies grow, but those that sing are at peace with the way the world is right now or they’re waiting for their moment rather than actively go against the grain. I mean Rent is the story of poor and struggling artists living in a shitty area of New York just trying to survive. Many of them are living with HIV. It’s actually based off of an opera. Like that’s so cool! You can only get that kind of stuff from musical theater.”

You were talking for so long, Ayame had to clear her throat, her arm supporting the tray of your food.

You also hadn’t noticed how close you and Shikamaru had gotten. You flushed hard, shooting back into your booth. “Sorry!” You nibbled at your fries a little once Ayame left. “I didn’t realize I was talking so much, I’m so sorry.”

Shika smiled, meeting your eyes. “I like it. You’re passionate.” He winked, making you go pink again.

After that you both talked back and forth, telling the other more about your lives. Turns out you  _ were _ right about him. There’s more layers under that calm cool exterior.He grew up with Naruto, Sakura and the gang, though didn’t really hang out with them these days. He preferred his good friends Choji and Ino, liking his friend circle small and close at hand. Your eyes slid to the flowers on the table.

“Did you pick out those flowers?”

“Hm? Oh, no Ino did. She grew up in a flower shop and is studying biology so that’s all her.” Shika sipped at his shake, eyeing the bouquet now.

“Interesting… I wonder why she picked purple hyacinths then.”

He froze. “What do you mean?”

_ Oh no he doesn’t know…  _ You cleared your throat, swirling your straw in your shake. “Well… there’s a language for flowers. Each one has a different meaning… And oftentimes different colors mean different things too. The Anemone means anticipation, Daffodil for new beginnings… But Purple Hyacinth means sorrow or deep apologies… I wonder what she could mean by that?” You met his eyes and took a sip.

_ Gods damnit Ino. _ “I think that was her way of telling me I’m an idiot. She was always trying to get me to sing back to you because it ‘wasn’t nice to leave a girl hanging’. But I am sorry for that. I’m just not really a singer, definitely not compared to you.”

“I had always assumed you didn’t like my voice or got annoyed that I would have to sing the same songs over and over again. I can give you my schedule so you’ll know for the future if you’d like. I hear listening to music can sometimes drown out the singing.” You finished off the last of your shake, not even noticing Shika slip Ayame payment for the meal.

“You’re kidding, right? Y/N… I love your voice. When I first heard you, I couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky I am. Sure, listening to the same line for a minute straight was driving me crazy but I stopped focusing on the words and just listened to you.” He placed a hand on top of yours and looked deep into your eyes.

You couldn’t stop the crimson rising in your cheeks, falling into those dark abyss eyes. You could swim in that space forever. Your eyes drifted to his lips and you noticed a smear of whipped cream in the corner. You stuck your hand out, swiping your thumb against his bottom lip, catching the cream. Without even thinking you stuck the digit in your mouth to lick it clean.

His eyes were locked on your lips, hand tightening on yours. That’s when it clicked. You jumped back like you touched a hot stove. “S-sorry. I wasn’t even-”

He stood, taking your hand and leading you out of the booth. “It’s okay.” He whispered, looking to Ayame. “Keep the change. Have a good night.” He nodded, placing a hand at the small of your back. “May I walk you home?”

You could only nod.

The walk back was awkward silence at first, Shika’s warmth missing from your back. You tentatively reached out with your pinky finger, capturing his though you refused to meet his gaze. He responded by lacing his fingers with yours.

“I really enjoyed your performance, by the way.” He smirked, holding your hand tighter.

“Y-yeah? Thank you. I’m sorry in advance. There’s a few more shows this weekend and next weekend.”

He just shrugged. “I know. I bought a few more tickets but tomorrow’s show sold out so I won’t be able to make it to that one.” 

You were shocked. Not even your parents did that for you. They’d make it to your opening and closing performances… max… “Shika, you don’t have to do that. That’s a lot of time and money!”

He never really cared when his friends would call him Shika… but when it fell from your lips it stirred something in his chest. He liked it. “You’ve said it yourself. I’m a strategist that doesn’t really wanna be here. I’m caught up on my work and never really leave my dorm. But now, I have to make sure  _ Roger  _ doesn’t get too handsy with my soulmate.” He winked, giving your hand a good squeeze, making you scoff a little.

“Never pegged you for the jealous type.” You smirked, bumping your shoulder into him.

Next thing you knew you were in front of your dorm room, just staring at the number on your door. 

“Well… This is me.” You whispered, turning to face him, awkwardly letting the bouquet dangle as you swung your linked hands. “Oh! I should probably give you my number, yeah?.” You laugh nervously, dropping his hand to fetch your phone. 

The two of you exchange numbers and then once again stand there in silence. 

“Thank you, again… for everything, I guess. Coming to the show… Taking me to dinner.. Walking me home.”

You wouldn’t meet his eyes again, and he really wanted to look into them again.  _ Just do it _ . He gently grabbed your chin with his thumb and index, tilting your head up so he could stare into your beautiful E/C eyes. He leaned in a little more than half-way, hoping his intent was clear enough. His eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips.

Your eyes also flickered to his lips and you licked yours. In a moment of bravery you closed both your eyes and the gap, pressing your lips to his ever so gently. A current ran through your body from the point of impact, sending a nice jolt to your system and making you deepen the kiss. His lips were a little rough, unlike those you’ve had to share a kiss scene with. You liked the different feeling.

Your lips were so soft, Shikamaru thought he was melting into them. Two shocks coursed through him; the first at initial impact… the second when you deepened the kiss. He placed a hand on your cheek, tilting his head, his posture softening.

Eventually you had to break for air panting, lips puffy and reddened. “Wow.” You breathed, feeling your face flush.

“Yeah.” Damn you were proud. The calm cool collected Shikamaru was blushing.

“I-I uh… should probably h-head in… get these flowers in some water.” You whispered, placing your hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Stepping away, you unlocked the door, turning and giving Shika a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into your room with the biggest smile on your face.

“So, have fun?” Sakura’s voice called out from her bed.

As Shika walked away, he could have sworn he heard a loud squeak come from the other side of your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I really like this.....
> 
> This might end up being a full story at this point.... Also can you tell I REALLY like musicals?
> 
> If you'd like to see more of this story please let me know! If you have any requests [my ask box is open!](https://musiciansmaid.tumblr.com/) (I'll write for any naruto character, Shika is just my fave :D )


	3. After-Party

Shikamaru quickly became a huge part of your life after that night. Any performance he could, he would be there to treat you to a meal afterward. You would also be there for him, making sure he did his homework or showed up for classes. Ino and Choji took a quick liking to you and now your friend group was even bigger.

The semester went by with a flash and with that the end of the Winter Production. With the end of the Winter Show came the after-party - something your fellow actors had been hyping up since day one. When you finished your last curtain call of Rent, you were beyond excited. You wiped off the stage makeup and replaced it with some simple liner, changing into your black bodycon dress with long mesh sleeves and a peter pan collar. You strapped into your mary-janes and left your hair down and teased it a little before heading outside.

Shikamaru was there with a big bouquet of roses. “Hey there Miss Actress.” He chuckled, not hiding his ogling.

You took the flowers in with a big sniff and an even bigger grin. “Hey there Mister Chess enthusiast. Thank you for the flowers.” 

“Ino said roses were best for a final performance. I- _ ahem _ -like the outfit.” He averted his gaze, face growing red.

You couldn’t help but giggle, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “Thanks. There’s an after-party at the Tobirama Dorm. I was hoping... maybe you’d like to come with?” The puppy-dog eyes slipped in a little, swinging his hand gently.

His eyes widened. “Uh… y-yeah. Sure… why not? He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I feel a little under-dressed.”

You looked down at his button up and jeans, taking a step back to ‘take it all in’. “Hmmm… yes… I see… I see…” You walked around him, ending up behind him to whisper in his ear. “I think you look perfect.” You didn’t miss the way his whole body tensed before he cleared his throat.

“R-right… So the Tobirama Dorm then?” His whole face was red and flustered; it was adorable.

The two of you made your way to the party, the rest of your co stars already there. Music thumped as you entered. Tanji aka ‘Roger’ came running up to you.

“There’s our beautiful Mimi!” He chuckled, pulling you in for a hug.

“Tanji, get off!” You giggled, pushing him away playfully. You looked up to Shika, his hand snaking around your waist. “Shika, this is Tanji. Tanji, this is Shikamaru. My-” 

“Ah! The ever-elusive soulmate! Y/N talks about you  _ all. the. time! _ ” He laughed as you hit him with a scoff. “Aaanyways. There’s food and drink in the kitchen and I  _ think _ we might be starting karaoke in the common room soon.” He grinned, giving you an all too familiar look. “And you owe me a duet missy.” He turned with a flourish, leaving you to your devices.

“Sorry about him. He’s… a handful.”

Shika chuckled, holding you close. “I see that. Wanna get a drink?”

You nodded, leaning up to peck his cheek but he swooped, capturing your lips. He smiled against your lips, cupping your cheek and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. You smiled back, pulling away for air.

“Let’s head to the kitchen, yeah?” You pulled him by the hand into the kitchen, finding some punch and chips and making your way to the common room. Karaoke was in full swing; a rousing rendition of Maria from West Side Story had begun.

The two of you found an empty spot, Shikamaru sitting and pulling you close.

“So you all leave a performance to hang out and… sing more?” Shika smirked, sipping at his punch.

“Seems like it. This is my first experience too.” You laughed. “Back in high school we’d all just go to a restaurant afterwards. Some kids would leave and go to a house party but I was never interested.” You sipped at the punch, snuggling into his side. “Theatre kids are weird, Shika. I bet 90% of the songs sung tonight will be showtunes.”

“Including your little duet with  _ Roger _ ?”

You heard the jealousy practically drip from his lips from behind his cup. It gave you an idea. You leaned up into his ear to whisper. “You know… if you sang a duet with me… I think he’d leave me alone…” You pulled back, nonchalantly downing your cup, your head feeling a little fuzzy. “If you want. No pressure though.” You kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna get a refill. I swear the stage lights make me dehydrated.”

You stood at the wrong time though because there was Tanji with a microphone, asking for the next singer.

“Y/n! Ready to duet?”

“Oh no no I was just getting a refill-Tanji!” He grabbed your wrist, dragging you to the make-shift ‘stage’ in front of the large TV and karaoke machine. “One song. That’s it.”

“Well I know the perfect one.” He winked, shoving a microphone in your hand and starting the song. You recognized it immediately.

‘The One That I Want’ from Grease played over the speakers.  _ At least it’s a short one _ .

“You better shape up, cuz I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true.” You couldn’t help but look Shikamaru’s way, sending him a wink as you broke into the chorus. You got more into the song, eventually doing the dance moves with Tanji, a few other theatre kids joining in as the ensemble, everyone cheering when the song ended. Shika was still in his seat, smiling at you. 

An idea popped into your head at that moment. You held up a finger, going to the machine to look for a song. It’s like they filled the queue with musical numbers. You huffed, finally finding the pop music and the perfect song.

“You… you love it how I move you, you love how I touch you, my one… when all is said and done, you’ll believe God is a woman.” You smirked, watching his eyes widen, his jaw dropping. “And I, I feel it after midnight, a feelin’ that you can’t fight, my one, it lingers when we’re done. You’ll believe God is a woman.” 

You channeled your inner-Mimi, swaying your hips with the song, adding your own little runs. Slowly, so slowly, you started to make your way over to your boyfriend. You locked eyes with him, holding out your hand at the ‘ _ baby, take my hand, save your soul _ ’ line, pulling him to stand. You twirled around, his hands ghosting over your waist. You danced until the chorus came again, spinning around and pushing his chest. You almost broke watching him plop into the seat dumbly but you were feeling so confident and light that you whipped back around towards the TV.

“My one, when all is said and done, you’ll believe God is a woman, yeah yeah. You’ll believe God! Oh yeah! It lingers when it’s done. You’ll believe God is a woman.” You winked at Shika as the crowd exploded into cheers. You bowed cheekily, laughing out loud as you split from the group, everyone else trying to find a song to top your performance. You slunk into the empty kitchen, filling a new cup with more punch.

“So… did you like my performance?” You asked, feeling Shikamaru behind you like a shadow. You turned, his arms caging you against the countertop.

“Yeah… it was really good.” He breathed, watching your lips as you hid them behind your cup. “Maybe I could get an encore…” He brushed your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

You grinned, walking your fingers up his chest. “You know… My dorm is next-door… Sakura is out visiting Sasuke and won’t be back until tomorrow…” You met his eyes, his pupils blown wide. “I could give you an encore… there?” You breathed, your hand walking up to drape over his neck, pulling you closer to him.

He swallowed hard, face inching closer to yours. “I’d like that…” He captured your lips in a heavy kiss, pushing you against the countertop, his hands wrapping around your waist and holding you tight. You melted into his arms, placing your cup to the side and snaking your hands over his neck.

You only broke when your lungs screamed for oxygen, the both of you panting softly. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” You breathed, dropping your hands and grabbing his, pulling him out of the dorm and into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be nothing but smut so if you're not into that, this is the last chapter for Shikamaru! I'm working on Kiba's story now and honestly I'm already so happy with it! If you want to see any of the other Naruto guys or gals in this universe just let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
